


His Boy

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Making Out, Mention of abuse, Panic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: It was wrong, but Credence couldn’t stop himself and Percival didn’t help.





	His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see if I can get them right. Also, I’m not Christian so I’m just going to leave the religious bits as vague as possible. (Christian-picked is not something I thought I’d need but here we are).

“Mr. Graves…”

“Shush.”

And whatever word Credence might say was swallowed again by Percival’s claiming mouth. There might not have been any word at all, any semblance of sense having fled from his mind minutes into their rendezvous in this unfamiliar house Percival had Apparated them to. Credence could only whimper and whine as he was kissed so slowly, gently, yet thoroughly. His lips were pliant under Percival’s, parting with the barest coaxing of soft lips or slick tongue, allowing his mouth to be plundered, every last inch caressed and marked. Credence’s clumsy attempt at reciprocation was appreciated but not required as Percival relentlessly kissed him, tilting his head this way and that to kiss him deeper, pressing their lips together as close as humanly possible, pulling him with a firm hand on his nape and tangling their tongues until Credence whimpered breathlessly and pulled away. He never managed to stay away for long, however. A couple of seconds of heavy breathing was all he was allowed before Percival reeled him in again, slotting their lips together again, claiming him all over again. There was nothing Credence could do except surrendering himself, holding Percival’s fine coat tightly as if his life depended on it.

He was too hot, his skin too thin, and a strong desire pulsed low in his belly. His pants felt too tight and the situation was made worse by the hard line of Percival’s cock pressing firmly against his. Credence moaned, desperately fighting the urge to rock his hips. It would be easy to relieve the ache of his throbbing cock by grinding against Percival’s, just as easy as it would be for Percival to pull his pants down and slide into him. The mere thought of it made Credence tremble, clinging harder onto Percival.

Lust had been introduced to him when Percival chastely kissed him, a tender look on his face when he drew away, his eyes lingering on Credence’s lips. When Percival started to Apparate them to secret locations to kiss and touch him, he learnt the depth and heat of it in his craving whenever Percival pulled away and the longing to explore the dips and planes of a body that had filled his fantasies. As their kisses grew longer and Percival slotted himself between Credence’s submissively parted legs, he became familiar with lust, pulsing hot under his skin, a heavy weight deep inside him, a sweet ache between his thighs, a sinful emptiness where he wished Percival would touch. Sometimes his mother’s teachings against this sin, her sneers when she talked about men who disappeared into alleys together, penetrated the thick fog of lust in his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to really care. He couldn’t help this passion, not when Percival is so firm yet yielding over and around him, not when he kissed him so deeply he forgot to breathe, not when he pressed his erection so temptingly against his.

Sometimes, when particularly feeling particularly amorous, Percival would run his hands down Credence’s side to settle heavily over his hips and he knew for sure what he wanted from him. (One time, Credence had tremblingly, curiously, ran his finger over his entrance. It had felt weird and wrong and he never tried again out of fear of being discovered by his mother. But, he thought he wouldn’t mind if it was Percival’s elegant finger caressing him and pushing into him.) (A different time, he had dreamt of Percival’s strong body behind him, powerful hands holding him still, satisfying girth filling him completely. He had washed his sheet in embarrassment the next morning.) He didn’t know why Percival hadn’t attempted anything and Credence desperately wanted him to ask.

For the umpteenth time, Credence turned his head away with gasp, breaking their amorous kiss. For the umpteenth time, Percival ran his lips over his jaw toward his kiss-swollen lips. For the umpteenth time, the chase led them to grind their clothed cocks against each other, uncomfortable, almost painful, but oh so irresistible. Credence’s cock twitched dangerously in his pants, his release only seconds away, stopped only by embarrassment and fear. Strong hands held his waist when he tried to move away. A roll of hips and he nearly lost it, his heavy balls drawing up as fat beads of precum spilled heavily from the flared tip. Credence whimpered, keeping his lips away from Percival’s searching ones while simultaneously pulling him closer by his coat.

“I’m going to…” He swallowed thickly and moaned, his voice too loud in the empty room. “I’m almost…”

Percival hummed questioningly. If not for the fact that his hardness was pressing firm and heavy against Credence, he would think he wasn’t affected. “Go ahead,” he said warmly, kissing Credence’s neck since he was still denied his lips.

Despite himself, Credence tipped his head back, allowing Percival to run his lips over his jugular, lick sweat covering a patch of skin, and abruptly nip the pale skin. He sucked harder, tongue teasing sensitive flesh, when Credence cried out, “My mother will know,” Credence gasped out. He didn’t know whether he referred to the red mark he knew now adorned his neck, the state of his clothes if he came, or both. All he knew for sure that if he came, his mother would know and there would be severe and painful punishments for him.

“I’ll take care of you,” Percival whispered right to his ear, his warm breath caressing Credence. Then, suddenly he pulled Credence to him and rutted against him, thrusting and grinding against him as if… as if he was actually fucking Credence.

That was all Credence could do to hold back. His hips bucked up violently, seeking friction and pressure Percival generously provided. He gasped sharply as his body was wrecked by the most intense pleasure he had ever felt, centering on his twitching cock and tight balls as the coiled tension at the base of his stomach was released, and he came harder than he ever had in his young life. Ribbons of cum spurted out from his cock, caught by the fabric of his underwear and helped by the continuous grinding of Percival’s hips. A wet spot was growing on the crotch of his pants, but he could only think of how burst after burst of thick cum spilled out of him until it petered off into weak dribble that eventually stopped. Only when pleasure threatened to turn into painful overstimulation that Percival stopped.

Shaking with shock and bliss, Credence could only bury his face in Percival’s shoulder. Tears pricked his eyes as his body trembled, the evidence of his perversion wet and messy in his pants. His mother would find out just as she always found out about his heated dreams in the morning after. Credence’s shaking grew harder at the too-fresh memory of bloody and bruised palms and his own belt covered in red and nights spent aching and painfully hungry. Fear gripped him tightly, painfully around his chest, making his heart hammer erratically and his breaths sharp and shallow. He clenched his hands tightly, trying to control himself with pain but only succeeding in reminding himself of what his mother was capable of.

Percival shushed him, stroking his hair gently while holding him. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he murmured.

“Mr. Graves,” Credence whimpered as he shook violently. There was nothing he could do except letting Percival comfort him, caressing his back with the kind of affection foreign to him. The soothing touch gradually removed his petrifying fear. His erratic heartbeats slowed and he could breathe easier and easier. Credence buried his face into his neck, inhaling the now familiar scent of him and his perfume. The warmth of the embrace and the feeling of safety eventually calmed Credence. Although fear still sat at the back of his mind, he wasn’t too worried, trusting Percival to take care of him, hiding every trace of their transgression and healing any wound his mother might inflict. Credence closed his eyes, basking in the loving attention. As he shifted to find a more comfortable position, Credence realized with a jolt that Percival hadn’t come yet, his arousal still tenting his pants. “I’m sorry,” he stammered, hiding his burning face in the crook of Percival’s neck.

“Why? Was it bad?” Percival asked calmly.

“No! It was great. But you haven’t…”

Credence could hear the smirk in his voice. “No, I haven’t. We aren’t done yet.”

Credence looked up slowly, arousal and fear warring in his mind. His mother would find out, he would be punished, and the mess sticking to him was uncomfortable, but Credence couldn’t think to deny the only person who had ever been gentle and kind to him. “No,” he agreed obediently.

Percival’s smirk settled into a predatory smile, making Credence shiver in anticipation. He drew Credence close to him again and whispered just before he kissed him, “That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, it's possible that this is Grindelwald but I'm still in denial of his existence/Graves' unknown status, so let's just say this is the original Percival Graves.
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
